A Tricky Affair
by Lara Knight
Summary: AU Kate is married to Javier, She loves him but castle makes her question all that during an undercover op. Including Caskett, Esplainie, a bit of Beckspo and soon featuring Ryan and Jenny. Now up to Chapter 16!
1. Chapter 1

A Tricky Affair AU

Kate was happy, she thought she was happy. She had a good paying job, a loving husband and a social life with great people.

Javier and Kate meet when they were young and got married after a pregnancy scare. Javier was and still is head over heels in love with Kate Beckett, he wanted to do the right thing for there baby.

Kate on the other hand wasn't interested in having kids at 24 and freaked at the chance that she could be pregnant, she wasn't ready to be a mother.

Lucky that was only a scare, but Javier still wanted to get married and it was nice having someone to be there.

And then Richard Castle walked into her life, a 5-year-old on a sugar rush, handsome man.

"Whats with you and Castle, babe?" Javier asked as he passed a box of chinese take out to his wife, whom was sitting on there couch watching tv.

"What do you mean?" Kate asked her eyes never leaving the television.

"You guys are like tense." He commented before digging into his box.

"Its nothing, Javier. Really." She tried to reassure him.

"If you say so babe. Why do we always have to watch this show?" He asked starring up at their flat screen.

"Whats the matter with bones?" Kate asked taking another bite of her dinner.

"Its just so obvious." He tried to sound more bored than he was.

"No it not. Its a love story." she said with a smile.

"You're such a romantic sometimes." He rolled his eyes.

"Whats wrong with that?" She asked turning to face him.

"Nothing, nothing at all." he smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I cant believe your gonna be gone for a whole 2 weeks." Javier almost yelled. As he watched his wife pack a suit case for an undercover case.

"Its only 14 days, babe. You'll be fine." Kate reassured him for the second time that week.

You wont need that!" Javier exclaimed as Kate began packing some of her more sexy under garments.

"Javier, there just underwear. Its not like anyones gonna see it." Kate continued packing.

"I don't know that Castle guy seems into you." Javier said suspiciously starring at the clothing in the case.

"It will be fine Javier. He doesn't like me and I have a gun if he tries anything." she turned and gave him a wink.

"Fine. But I'm gonna call you every morning." he gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked into the kitchen.

_laraknight112 .uk_

_~Lara Knight_


	2. Chapter 2 2 weeks

"Why do you even want to be stuck in a hotel for 2 weeks anyway?" Beckett asked Castle.

They were in her car, she was driving of course. On there way to the hotel from the prescient.

"Research." He immediately replied.

He glanced at her, but a glance wasn't enough, he caught sight of her glorious brown hair and began to stare.

-I shouldn't be looking at her like this for so many reasons. 1. Shes a detective with a gun, which she will use on me if caught. 2. Shes a married woman. 3. Once I start looking at her I can stop. So stop,Rick, Right now! Now!- he thought trying to pull his eyes away.

"Castle?" Kate asked not looking away from the road.

"Mmmm?"

"Stop starring. Its creepy." deep down she kinda liked the attention, Javier and her sex life wasn't as good as it once was just to be safe since the baby scare. But maybe she didn't want safe?

She stepped out of the car, they were at the hotel, castle had lost track of time starring at the woman he got to spend the next 2 weeks with alone, a married woman but a woman none the less.

* * *

Mini Chapter, Another one going up in a sec

* * *

_laraknight112 .uk_

_~Lara Knight_


	3. Chapter 3 Bed Time

"Which bed do you want?" Castle offered being the gentleman he was.

"That one if you don't mind." Kate pointed to the one nearest to the door, cop instant.

"Sure." Castle replied before carrying his case to the other bed.

They weren't far apart beds, but they weren't close together.

Both the bed covers were covered in stylish swirls, but Castle's background was a deep red with matching pillows. Beckett's was the same but with dark green background and pillows.

They got settled in and set up the surveillance equipment to watch the house across the street from the hotel.

"Do you umm..want to use the bathroom first?" Castle said out of the blue.

- He's being such a gentleman.- she thought delightedly surprised.

"Umm…yeah thanks." Kate replied and with that she padded her way to the bathroom.

There was no doubt that she was attracted to him, when they met she felt a spark, a connection but he was a playboy and she is married. She assumed that he didn't feel it, this was the first time she a thought -Maybe he did.-

-I could do with a boast, Javier would never have to- oh my god, what am I thinking- she pushed all those thoughts to the back of her mind as she brushed her teeth.

Once she was changed into her sweat plants and tank top she stepped out into the main room to see castle pulling down the last of his PJ top, allowing her a good look at his chiseled chest.

"Umm, hi." Rick interrupted her thoughts about his chest. And quickly walked into the bathroom behind Kate.

Kate got into her bed and curled up on one side, with a gun under her pillow like always.

She was fast asleep by the time Castle got out of the bathroom. So he quietly walked over to his bed and fell asleep to have wonderful dreams about Kate, the woman that was sleeping so close to him but yet so far.

* * *

Thoughts?

* * *

_laraknight112 .uk_

_~Lara Knight_


	4. Chapter 4 Good Morning

It was the morning. The sun streamed through the gap in the curtains waking Castle from his blissful sleep.

Kate was already awake, of course. She had began her normal morning routine.

30 push ups

30 sit ups

30 minutes of yoga

Then coffee.

Kate had been up for a for while, she was about 5 minutes into yoga.

She was doing a pose in the middle of the room, the only place with space for her to do yoga.

She had her earphones in blocking out the world, and Castle. She had no idea he had woken up.

"Hey Beckett?" he called out from the kitchen.

No answer, the ear phones were covered up by her long hair.

"Hey Beckett?!" he yelled a bit louder.

"Hey Beckett, do you want some coffee?!" he yelled this time.

Still no answer.

So he walked over expecting her to notice him but she didn't.

"Beckett?" he asked. Finally seeing the eye phones.

He had gotten so close now that he could hear what she was listening to:

"I don't know what to say, since a twist of fate, when it all broken down. The story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now."

He put his hand on her shoulder. She reacted immediately swinging her elbow around and hitting him in the jaw before landing a punch in the same place with her other hand.

Castle recovered quickly and grabbed her wrists. One of her eye phones fell out in the struggle.

"Hey its just me." Castle starred into her eyes willing her into calming down.

"Castle? Im so sorry. Don't scary me like that!" she gave him an apologetic look.

"Ha, I don't think I ever will again." Castle joked trying to cover the redness of where Kate hit him and walk towards the kitchen.

She pulled him around to face her again.

"You okay, Castle." she covered his hand with hers.

"Yeah, Im fine." He tried to push it off.

"Let me look, please." she pulled his hand of the redness.

"Oh my god Castle. Im so sorry. Lets get that fixed up." she pulled him into the bathroom.

_~Lara Knight_


	5. Chapter 5 What Do You Do?

**Authors note: To the people thinking this would never happen, it did, to me. So Shhhhhh...Anyway yeah this is all based on a true story so yeah..bye.**

* * *

A Tricky Affair ~ Chapter 4 What Do You Do?

A bathroom that was not meant for two people squishing them a bit but Kate insisted that she helped.

"Kate, I'm fine, really. You don't have to do this." Castle began to get up.

Beckett pushed him back down to sit on the side of the sink.

"I want to." she began examining the damage.

"It doesn't even hurt." he claimed as she dabbed it with a warm cloth. He cringed at the touch.

"Doesn't hurt, hey?" she asked seeing his reaction.

There eyes found each other. She felt that spark, that deep connection. Just like when they first met, she was drawn to him.

She stepped between his legs, holding eye contact the whole time.

He felt it to, he believed she hadn't felt it, the natural attraction they had.

She leaned in grazing her lips to his. He kissed her standing up in process.

She felt his tongue push against her upper lip, ripping her back to reality.

"I cant do this." She broke the kiss pulling herself away, then quickly walking out the bathroom door.

"Kate?" Castle followed her out into the bedroom.

"Im sorry, Castle.-ouch last name- im gonna go for a run." She re plugged her ear phones, and went for the door.

"Kate." He lightly grabbed her arm.

His hand grazed over her bare arm, sending more hot waves through her body - Not helping Castle.-

"Ill be back in an hour, bye Castle" she left.

She ran to a nearby hill, she sprinted to the very top were there was a tourist area. It was empty, perfect.

"What do I do?!" she yelled out, puffing from the run.

"What do I do?" she said more quietly.

She learned down, panting. Her lungs felt like they were going to explode, her legs would collapse if they were forced to take another step.

She sat at the edge of a large rock that was apart of the tourist attraction but had become more of a teenagers smoking hangout.

She cleared a small area from cigarette buts, that was clean of graffiti and sat.

She looked out to see the city busy and full of life. But a little further there was only bush for miles, calm peaceful bush.

She sat there starring at the horizon for what seemed like hours until the sun began to set and she decided to head back to the hotel, with Castle.

* * *

_~Lara Knight_


	6. Chapter 6 New Complications

**Authors Note: I wasn't going to write anymore Tricky Affair today but castlefringereader's review inspired me to write a little bit more, thank you.**

3 missed calls from Javier Esposito.

Calling Javier Esposito….

"Hey babe." Kate answered the phone trying to sound happy even thought she felt an overwhelming feeling of guilt that grew worse with every word.

"Hey, how are you going?" Javier asked with only the slightest hint of uncomfortableness.

"Fine, fine. Just went for a morning run with my iPod."

"Okay well I'd love to talk but Ive got to go to work. Love you babe, bye." Javier quickly told her as he put his jacket on.

"Bye." she trailed off.

"Does she know?" Lanie asked covering herself with the sheet.

"I don't think so. We have to get to work." Javier smiled and leaned in to give Lanie one last kiss.

"Mmm..Yeah." Lanie mumbled an agreement.

"Kate?" Castle walked out of the kitchen with a chocolate bar in his hand, without a shirt or pants.

"Ohh dear." Kate worried out loud.

"Hi…umm…I was having a shower and I got hungry."

It was a large chocolate bar, that wasn't the only large thing in the room. Kate couldn't help but glance down for a moment.

They both stood there frozen.

"Castle. Cover yourself." She managed to look away long enough to grab a pair of Castle's shorts from a near by bed, and through them to him.

"Right, sorry." He pulled them on.

"Hey these are board shorts, you wanna go swimming?" He asked hopefully finishing the last of his chocolate bar.

"You know what? Sure. Lets go." She was back in control.

There was a pool in the hotel complex, along with a spa.

"Wow." Castle stated in awe of Beckett's new outfit, if you could call it that.

"What Castle? You've seen me in a swimsuit before." She teased, walking past him picking up her towel from her bed.

He found his eyes drifting down her body was she walked away. - Married woman, married woman, Castle. Control yourself!- Castle stopped his always wondering mind. His sexy imagination will be the end of him.

* * *

_~Lara Knight_


	7. Chapter 7 Pool Time

**Authors note: I have a problem, stop me now.**

**Chapter 6 ~ Pool Time**

"What our lucky, detective the whole pool to ourselves." Castle beamed at the sight of the empty pool.

"Mmm, put your stuff over here." She placed her towel and tanning lotion in a pile on one of the plastic chairs.

Castle did the same with his towel before bolting towards the pool. Beckett watched him cannon ball into the deep end of the pool, splashing half the water out of the pool and onto the grass.

She rolled her eyes, just a big kid.

Castle resurfaced and flicked his hair out of his eyes with a huge grin on his face feeling very proud. But has he impressed the lady?

A little, she smiled.

"What?" He asked a little confused why she was still out of the water.

She gracefully walked over to the pool, then stopped at the edge of the grass. Slipping her shorts (that matched her bikini) off, showing her creamy thighs in their absentance. Castle's eyes couldn't seem to look away, -Look away now...Now...Now, Rick get a grip- He thought trying to physically pull them away.

She took any other step and dived gracefully into the water, gliding along the bottom to a few moments before rising for air.

She miss jugded the distance and resurfaced extremely close to Castle, accidently (Or not) bushing her body aganist his. Castle quite enjoyed this little accident and his body had no problem with showing it. Then things became really awkward, "Sorry." Castle looked down ashamed and swam towards to the other end of the pool.

They happily swam around their own sides of the pool for a few minutes until Kate grew bored, she wanted fun. Castle was fun.

She dove under the water, grazing her stomach on the rough bottom of the pool. She swam over to Castle's end and knocked his legs causing him to lose his balance.

She resurfaced for air and looked around, expecting to see Castle resurfacing with a playful look on his face the one she loved so much -where did that come from?- but no, no Castle just water.

"Castle?" She questioned taking a step towards her end of the pool.

"Castle?" She questioned again worring more and more by the second, What if he drowned? There would be a baby then.

"Cas-" She began to say but her mouth was fillled with water before she could finsh, something pulled her leg and pulled her under.

But what?

* * *

_~Lara Knight_


	8. Chapter 8 Water

**Authors note: Yes, yes, yes Castle and Beckett will be together in this story just like all my other stories because they belong together. Sorry for using the word surface so much but I cant think of anything other than that, if you have any ideas please let me know. Welcome to the world of gigglely, happy Beckett.**

* * *

**Chapter 8 ~ Water**

She came splashing to the surface, gasping for air and coughing.

Castle appeared in front of her with a big grin, he got the drop on miss calm cool and collected.

"Not funny, Rick" She said in her detective you killed someone voice as she moved her stray hairs from her face. Once she did Rick could see her cute angry face, but it was at him so not-so-cute. She had become so good at her im-not-happy-with-you-Rick face that she believed it as much as him.

"But it was funny when you did it to me?" he challenged, with a smile hoping it would rub off on her like it so often did.

"Hmmm..." She put her index finger on her chin and pretended to recall it and think about it.

"Really?' He stated in sarcasm and disbelief.

She giggled and dived back under the water. Castle looked down unsure of what Kate was planning on doing.

She swam to the bottom and pushed his left leg, signing he should open them so he did. She swam through them, her bottom grazeda certain sensitive area of Rick's lower body it showed it appreciation once again.

She accuracy took it as a complement, she hadn't had that effect on Javier in years, even when she was trying. But with Rick she wasn't even trying and his want for her showed. She felt alive and wild once again, and she liked it.

"Kate? Kate? Hello? Earth To Kate?" Castle was trying to grab her attention.

She pulled herself out of her thoughts and splashed Rick lightly.

A playful smile grew on his lips instantly. He splashed back a little more water at her than she had him.

She giggled and began to splash him as much as she could, he did the same.

She took a step back overwhelmed by the amount of water, he took a step foward pushing through the water.

More water, more steps and Beckett's feet feel the side of the pool and she can no longer take anymore steps.

He takes the last step and his legs inbetween hers and she stops giggling.

She is so much shorter than him without her 4 inch high heels, he leans down because of this.

She looks up at him, seeing his movement and not doing a thing to stop it.

His forehead touched her's and they moved closer if that was possible. She felt his hot body pressing her aganist the cool side of the pool, she closed her eyes because they both knew what would come next.

* * *

**More?**

* * *

_~Lara Knight_


	9. Chapter 9 Offical Police Business

**Authors note: MWAHAHAHAHAHAAHA -Evil laugh I know Im evil, I shouldn't have left it there but lucky for you I am continuing from extactly where we left off. Now rated M because castlefringereader is amazing. Let the sexy fun time began... Im moving them from the pool just coz who has sex in pools?**

* * *

He pushed some of the stray hairs behind her ear that seemed to just not want to stay in their place. She lifted her head a little, their lips touched only slightly but enough to moke them both want more. He moved in, their lips crashing together, he moved even closer into her. She laced her arms around his neck and he slid his hands down to rest on her hips, pulling her towards him.

Their lips danced against each other as she moved her legs up around his waist to make them the same height. His tongue pushed against her bottom lip, she parted her mouth to him and he happily entered.

They continued full on tonguing untill they both needed air, yet niether wanted to stop. He attacked her neck, niping and biting at her pulse point before using his tongue to sooth it. Some where in her mind she knew he was making a hicky but in that moment, with his hot body pressed up against her and his mouth at her neck she didn't really care.

She moaned as he made his way futher down her chest, all the way down to her scar. A little pink fresh-looking round scar.

"What are you two kids doing in the pool?!" An old man opened the gate and was starring at them, the owner.

"NYPD, This is offical police business, sir." Beckett claimed in her best serious voice, considering Castle's mouth was still very much on her neck and moving.

"Ohh...Are you detective Beckett?" The old man seemed to have calmed down.

"Yes, I am" Beckett held back a giggle as Castle seemed to be working on another hicky.

"I excepted a man, anyway carry on then." He said smiling now and closing the gate.

"Rick?" She whispered.

"Mmm?" He replied against her neck.

"Lets go." She said pulling away, she almost didn't want to leave.

He followed her, grabbing their towels and having eye sex all the way back to their room.

"Ohh...Ricky.." She slurred pulling him in their room by his colar.

Their lips crashed together once again like they were meant to be together.

She pulled him backwards towards her bed because it was closeer.

Her back hits the blankets below as a drop of pool water hit her chest from his damp hair.

His hands found their place next to each side of her head, he looked down at her unsure of where is was going. Kissing was one thing but to go all the way was another all together.

"You sure?" He asked the unspoken question.

"Mmm.." She simled before answering and thats all Rick needed.

He attacked her mouth like she was his last meal and he was on death row. (which he would be if Javier ever found out about this -Not that either of them were thinking that)

She tasted of cherries and chocolate with a hint of licorice, she tasted like heaven to him.

Their tongues danced as their hands began to roam, never completely taking a piece of clothing off.

* * *

**Okay thats it from me for tonight because I have school tomz, soz. Next chapter probz full on sex or morning after I haven't decided yet.**

* * *

_~Lara Knight_


	10. Chapter 10 Sex

Authors note: I know awesome chapter name. This is very M, I'm warning you if you dont like this kind of thing just skip this chapter and read the next one. You dirty person thats still reading then through its dirty and you know it. Im shammed, of you for reading and me for writing. I wrote this last night, so if you lucky maybe more today...wink wink. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, I love you all.

**A Tricky Affair Chapter 10 ~ Sex**

His fingers freely roamed her chest rubbing, cupping and flicking to test her reactions.

He enjoyed this her in his hands, seeing what he had to do to get a squeal, what He had to rub to get a deep moan from the back of her throat. Oh yeah he was enjoying this alot.

The more he touched the more he wanted to touch.

Soon he moved from her breasts down, making hot, wet open-mouthed kisses south leaving a tingling trail buzzing down her body. Down past her flat stomach, down to her right thigh.

He was so close yet so far from where she wanted him, needed him.

He stopped and began nibbling at her thigh for a an unknown reason.

She thought it was just to mess with her, he liked doing that a lot.

Suddenly he bit down hard, hard enough to leave a mark.

"Ouch. Castle, what are you doing?" She blurted out in confusion.

He didn't answer, he didn't even look up at her.

He just soothed the bite with his satan tongue before nibbling at it again.

She put her head down on the bed completely surrendering herself to whatever he was planning.

Suddenly he pulled down her swimmer bottoms, the small things that they were.

Then he was kissing her again, and she was left confused again.

Her hands laced around his neck as his hand slowly made its way down.

He didn't give her what she wanted straight away, no that would be uncastle like.

He play with her, touching only slightly and watching her face, once again testing.

Just when she felt herself getting annoyed his fingers finally pushed their way in.

Those long, long fingers. Her eyes slammed shut, she was no longer able to keep them open.

He tested the waters, seeing what made her scream, he had always wanted to know. What made her moan, he had always fantasized about. What made her come, he never thought he would know.

He developed a rhythm and a pace that drove her mad.

She was subconsciously mimicking it on the back of his neck.

Suddenly his rhythm changed, going deeper and faster.

"Oh..Rick.." she purred.

Then she bit her lip, a lot harder than she normally does when thinking.

And there she was eyes slammed shut, teeth digging into her lip, breathing fast and heavy.

He kissed her neck as she climaxed.

"Oh Rick." rolled of her lips as she fell, everything went white.

Rick continued as the last waves rolled of her. But before she started to breath normally again she flipped the tables.

Sitting on top of him. With her hot core so very close to his hardening.

She slid herself onto him ever so carefully and began rocking her hips.

Rick liked controlling women but this time he wanted to be in control.

He flipped them. Leaving Kate on the bottom with a smile, she liked it when he was bossy.

He plunged himself into her, then stopped not wanting this to hurt.

He stopped, why was he stopping? She was between pleasure and pain. She needed him to move, now.

"Rick!" She looked down then back up at him.

He got the message. -Move Rick for the love of god, Move!-

He pounded into her for what seemed like hours to both of them. She hadn't been with a guy that lasted so long, most guys she always came second. Even with Javier sometimes. Not only did Castle last but he was much bigger than Javier.

Sex with Javier was acceptable. Sex with Castle was mind blowing and filling.

Finally she came, her wall crashing around him. Watching her he couldn't hold on and filled her completely with him.

He rolled off her. "Kate -breath- that was -breath-" Castle panted and tried to talk.

"Amazing? Mind blowing? Best sex ever?" She offered.

"All. Defiantly all." He said still panting.

Kate began to get out of his bed.

"And where do you think your going?" He asked in a cheeky voice.

"To put some pants on." she stated blankly before changing right in front of him.

"Did I make a mess?" He asked quietly.

"Nope, I think were good." she said looking down at herself as she pulled her sweat pants over her thighs, past a hicky that she didn't know about.

-How does she make sweat pants look good?- Castle thought looking at her walking over to him.

She pulled the cover to the other bed over.

"Excuse me?" Castle asked stopping her from climbing in.

"You will be sleeping over here detective." He said in a demanding voice, oh bossy Castle is so hot.

She smiled and climbed into the bed without argument.

She rigged a little. "We should have dried off." she stated.

"Why do you say that?" Castle asked Starring at her.

"Because now Im cold." She pouted like a 6-year-old that wasn't allow to get a candy bar.

"Let me keep you warm." he pulled her into his hot body.

With one hand creeping its way to sprawl from below her belly button to the top of her sweat pants waistband, where his pinky and another finger had dipped their way under both her sweat pants and underwear.

His knees curled up with hers to protectively spoon her.

And their they slept for tomorrow they would have to deal with the real world.

A tricky Affair Chapter 10 ~ Sex

Authors note: I know awesome chapter name. This is very M, I'm warning you if you dont like this kind of thing just skip this chapter and read the next one. You dirty person thats still reading then through its dirty and you know it. Im shammed, of you for reading and me for writing. I wrote this last night, so if you lucky maybe more today...wink wink. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, I love you all.

His fingers freely roamed her chest rubbing, cupping and flicking to test her reactions.

He enjoyed this her in his hands, seeing what he had to do to get a squeal, what He had to rub to get a deep moan from the back of her throat. Oh yeah he was enjoying this alot.

The more he touched the more he wanted to touch.

Soon he moved from her breasts down, making hot, wet open-mouthed kisses south leaving a tingling trail buzzing down her body. Down past her flat stomach, down to her right thigh.

He was so close yet so far from where she wanted him, needed him.

He stopped and began nibbling at her thigh for a an unknown reason.

She thought it was just to mess with her, he liked doing that a lot.

Suddenly he bit down hard, hard enough to leave a mark.

"Ouch. Castle, what are you doing?" She blurted out in confusion.

He didn't answer, he didn't even look up at her.

He just soothed the bite with his satan tongue before nibbling at it again.

She put her head down on the bed completely surrendering herself to whatever he was planning.

Suddenly he pulled down her swimmer bottoms, the small things that they were.

Then he was kissing her again, and she was left confused again.

Her hands laced around his neck as his hand slowly made its way down.

He didn't give her what she wanted straight away, no that would be uncastle like.

He play with her, touching only slightly and watching her face, once again testing.

Just when she felt herself getting annoyed his fingers finally pushed their way in.

Those long, long fingers. Her eyes slammed shut, she was no longer able to keep them open.

He tested the waters, seeing what made her scream, he had always wanted to know. What made her moan, he had always fantasized about. What made her come, he never thought he would know.

He developed a rhythm and a pace that drove her mad.

She was subconsciously mimicking it on the back of his neck.

Suddenly his rhythm changed, going deeper and faster.

"Oh..Rick.." she purred.

Then she bit her lip, a lot harder than she normally does when thinking.

And there she was eyes slammed shut, teeth digging into her lip, breathing fast and heavy.

He kissed her neck as she climaxed.

"Oh Rick." rolled of her lips as she fell, everything went white.

Rick continued as the last waves rolled of her. But before she started to breath normally again she flipped the tables.

Sitting on top of him. With her hot core so very close to his hardening.

She slid herself onto him ever so carefully and began rocking her hips.

Rick liked controlling women but this time he wanted to be in control.

He flipped them. Leaving Kate on the bottom with a smile, she liked it when he was bossy.

He plunged himself into her, then stopped not wanting this to hurt.

He stopped, why was he stopping? She was between pleasure and pain. She needed him to move, now.

"Rick!" She looked down then back up at him.

He got the message. -Move Rick for the love of god, Move!-

He pounded into her for what seemed like hours to both of them. She hadn't been with a guy that lasted so long, most guys she always came second. Even with Javier sometimes. Not only did Castle last but he was much bigger than Javier.

Sex with Javier was acceptable. Sex with Castle was mind blowing and filling.

Finally she came, her wall crashing around him. Watching her he couldn't hold on and filled her completely with him.

He rolled off her. "Kate -breath- that was -breath-" Castle panted and tried to talk.

"Amazing? Mind blowing? Best sex ever?" She offered.

"All. Defiantly all." He said still panting.

Kate began to get out of his bed.

"And where do you think your going?" He asked in a cheeky voice.

"To put some pants on." she stated blankly before changing right in front of him.

"Did I make a mess?" He asked quietly.

"Nope, I think were good." she said looking down at herself as she pulled her sweat pants over her thighs, past a hicky that she didn't know about.

-How does she make sweat pants look good?- Castle thought looking at her walking over to him.

She pulled the cover to the other bed over.

"Excuse me?" Castle asked stopping her from climbing in.

"You will be sleeping over here detective." He said in a demanding voice, oh bossy Castle is so hot.

She smiled and climbed into the bed without argument.

She rigged a little. "We should have dried off." she stated.

"Why do you say that?" Castle asked Starring at her.

"Because now Im cold." She pouted like a 6-year-old that wasn't allow to get a candy bar.

"Let me keep you warm." he pulled her into his hot body.

With one hand creeping its way to sprawl from below her belly button to the top of her sweat pants waistband, where his pinky and another finger had dipped their way under both her sweat pants and underwear.

His knees curled up with hers to protectively spoon her.

And their they slept for tomorrow they would have to deal with the real world.

* * *

** Horrible, I know. I can't write sex scenes and will never try again im sorry.**

* * *

_~Lara Knight_


	11. Chapter 11 Would They?

**Authors Note: Oh lucky you theres more today because I have nothing better to do, or that I want to do. You have no idea how much I smile at a good review seriously, you make my day. Okay so I know one of my friends will read this eventually so Tenae stop judging me. castlefringereader thank you for keeping me writting. I know I make Castle kiss her neck a lot because I think the scene in always where he does it is amazing.**

**Chapter 11 ~ Would They?**

She moved under an unknown weight on her back and stomach. She crinkled her nose, -Why is someone on top of me? Javier hasn't done this in years.- she thought.

The body was warm, pleasent even. She would have happily stayed all day like this however, she couldn't feel her left arm and it was becoming some what uncomfortable.

She began sliding her arm out and flatening her body, but no sooner did she realise that Castle's hands had wondered durring the night. And were now very much down her pants, she smiled and wondered if he did it on purpose.

She wiggled around a little getting the blood pumping back in her arm.

She slowly openned her eyes and slowly looked over his relaxed expression.

She wiggled her arm once more, "Don't get up yet stay in bed." He growled pulling her closer into his bare chest.

"I'm not going anywhere, Rick.' She purred into his ear allowing her hot breath to linger.

"Mmmm." He mumbled and pulled her in closer.

Just as they were both of the edge of sleep the phone rang.

Ring...Ring...Ring...

Javier Esposito calling.

They both moan almost as if to say "Why? Why would someone call?".

Kate left the warmth of Rick's body and reached up to the bedside table where her phone was, or was meant to be.

"Wheres's my phone?" She was awake now, very awake.

Ring...Ring...

She leapt of the bed and walked towards where ever that demon sound was coming from.

She found the offending iphone under her towel, buzzing and ringing as loud as it possibly could.

"Grrr.." She growened and picked it up.

"Hello?" She answer sounding her perky self as if nothing could be wrong.

"Hey Babe, 2 days in, how you going?" She could picture him simling.

"Better than you think, actually I'm quite enjoying my self." She said cheerfuly.

-You are- Castle mouthed before winking at her.

-Oh shhh- she mouthed back, then turning a dark shade of red as she felt heat creep up her neck.

"Thats good to hear, i'm late for work again so can't talk maybe tomorrow. " Javier sounded distracted, Kate being a detective took a subconscious note to look inot that at a later date, when Castle's eyes weren't glued to her ass.

"Okay then say hi to Ryan at work for me and I send my love to the baby." She said laying back down on the bed looking at Castle.

"I will, I will." Javier's voice echoed as Kate held it away from her ear because her facial area was other wise occupied by Castle's.

"Okay babe, I'm at work so got to go. Love you." He said a little faster than normal.

Kate pulled her lips away from Castle's to reply, "You two, bye." She went to hit the end call button but let her finger hover because her mind was already on hotter things, like the ruggedly handsome man currently attacking her neck for the 3 time in the last 24 hours.

"Hurry up, Javier!" A female voice yelled through Kate's phone, Javier had forgotten to hang up, distracted.

Kate sat up, pulling away from Castle in shock, the voice was familiar, she knew that voice.

"Shit, I forgot to hang up on Kate." Javier said before the line went dead.

"Who's voice was that?" Kate asked turning to face him.

"Umm..Lanie's I think, why?"

"I think...Lanie and Javier?" She didn't say it but they both knew what she was thinking.

"Seriously? They would never." Castle said begining to kiss her neck again.

"You probably right." She replied, but not convinced.

"Come back to bed, Beckett." Moaned into her ear, how could she resist?

* * *

Would Lanie and Javier ever? I think they would. More?

* * *

_~Lara_ _Knight_


	12. Chapter 12 Without The Tiger

**Authors note: Firstly, I'd like to make clear that Javier and Kate DO NOT have a baby, In the last chapter she was sending her love to Ryan and Jenny's baby mostly because I think they will make amazing parents. Secondly, I don't normally update durring the day but yeah. Thank you Castlefringereader and your reviews keep me writing...Here you go (Smiley face)**

**Chapter 12 ~ Without The Tiger**

"That was..." Kate panted, pulling her bra strap back over her shoulder and sitting up.

"Fun?" Castle offered also panting.

"Fun, definitley fun." She agreed, she hadn't had fun in years.

"Do you have your handcuffs?" Castle asked out of the blue, she could never tell where his mind was going.

"Of course, we are technically still on duty." She said with innocent smile.

"I have an idea of what we could do with them..." He had an evil grin on his face, the one that said im-up-to-something.

"Without the tiger." He added smiling even more.

"Oh really?" She asked caughting on.

"We do have the whole day to do, whatever. ." He pulled at the waistband of her sweat pants.

"We could read, watch some tv or maybe get something to eat?" She offered.

"Mmm, we could." Castle agreed pulling at her pants even more.

"But i'd rather not." She said seriously before standing up.

She sways her hips walking over to her suit case.

Castle simply watched her bend down and pick something up from the very bottom of her suit case.

She turned around and lifted her eyebrow questioning.

He smiled in agreement, no words were needed. She ran and jumped into her bed, with a very, very happy Castle.

* * *

Meanwhile in the world of Espanie...

"Hehehe" Lanie giggled uncontrollably.

Javier began placing many little kisses all of her face.

"Javier, we have to stop." She suddenly got serious. She finally said the thought that had been bouncing around both their head for the last week.

"But why? Are you worried Kate will find out?" He was worried, he didn't really want them to stop.

"No. Well, yes. Come on, Javier she's my best friend the detective." She said, laying back in the bed.

"So am I. And we are fine, we are covering our tracks, I'm sure she doesn't suspect a thing." He said wickardly, he felt very smart going behind his wife's back for the last 3 weeks.

"Yeah, why would she? She's more interested in Castle." She said guilt-free, then flipping the couple and kissing Javier.

* * *

**Unsure about the switching thing, but for this to work you need to know what Espanie is doing and how long. Also, Castle+Beckett+Handcuffs=Fun.**

**Next chapter smut?**

* * *

_~Lara Knight_


	13. Chapter 13 50 Shades Of Beckett

**Authors Note: Chapter 13 wow, my longest story. Is it possible to have writers block for only like 5 hours? Thank you castlefringereader for helping me through it. More smut coming up so again if this isn't your thing please skip to the next chapter.**

**Heres the math of this chapter Caskett+handcuffs=Fun.**

**Chapter 13 ~ 50 Shades Of Beckett**

"Why do you always get to be on top?" Castle winned as Beckett leaned over him and clicked the lock of her "police" handcuffs in, -they weren't every police-y right now unless Castle was a criminal. Hmm Castle a criminal, thats kinda hot.- She thought.

"Oh Kaaaaaaaaaate?" Castle winned getting inpatient, she was sitting on a very sensitive area of his anatomy and her leaning forward over him wasn't helping.

"Mmm?" She questioned, dazzed.

"Where were you? Am I that boring?" He asked trying to fold his arms.

"Well right now you are boring-she rolled her hips- now your not." She grinned evily watching he reaction to her sudden movements.

"Oh detective, Am I more interesting now?" He asked watching her face change as his affection for her began digging into her thigh.

"Mmmm...Maybe" She slurred before cupping his face, feeling the bristles of his morning beard bush against her skin.

She leaned down and kissed him, putting an immediate stop to the conversation.

She contunied kissing him, down his neck.

She bit down on his pulse point, hard. -Maybe she's a Vampire, vampires are hot. Blood Heat?- He thought.

She nibbled at the bite before soothing it with her tongue.

Her hot, wet tongue on Castle's neck, how could he not moan.

"Are you marking me?" Castle teased, he knew excatly what she was doing.

"Hmm...Maybe." She giggled against his neck.

"Katherine Beckett, I never." He teased, he was totally okay with this, her sprawled on top of him kissing his neck... -yup she could to that anyday.- he thought, before she bit down again.

"Two, really?" He asked a little surprised.

"You gave me three so its only fair." She claimed not looking up from her current mission.

"Ha, I didn't think you noticed." He grinned, -Oh this is fun- He thought.

She began making her away down, far down. Castle braced himself, she wouldn't, she shouldn't.

She stopped just above where they both wanted her to go and gave him the third hicky on his lower chiseled abs.

He groaned, he couldn't take much more. If she didn't stop being so sexy he was going to break out of these hand cuffs and take her.

Her. Kate Beckett the married woman, who...-Oh god, she did.- He thought before he could think no more.

* * *

**Yes, I gave smut another go. Yes I hate myself for it. If you want another smut chapter to find out what Beckett did please let me know.**

* * *

_~Lara Knight_


	14. Chapter 14 Unlucky

**Auhors Note: Original chapter 13 becuase 13 unlucky number but 50 shades managed to get in there. Thank you to everyone following, you are all awesome!**

**Chapter 14 ~ Unlucky**

Everyone's favourite couple had moved past their handcuff foreplay and began more serious stuff.

"Oh Ricky!" She screamed out.

Ring...Ring...Ring...

Javier Esposito calling.

"Shit!" She grabbed her phone off the bedside table and glarred at the caller ID.

"Ignore it babe." Rick encouraged below her.

"Its Javier, he'll know somethings up." She panicked.

"No, he can't interupt us again!"

"Hello?" Kate answered.

"Hey babe, I thought we could go get lunch today?" He asked.

"I'm on duty and about an hour away from you." She explained.

-No,no. She's mine now.- Castle thought.

"I'm not letting that stop us im about 20 minutes away and Gates said you could take the day off"

"Oh thats very sweet of you- sexy moan-" Kate began but Rick rolled his hips into her, pressing his new found desire for her into have very aroused area of her body.

"Kate, you okay?' He worried and wondered.

"Mmm, yeah babe. Soz I...I...burnt myself the water is so dam HOT..." Her voice went really loud because Rick pulled another sexy stunt.

She have him a look, a oh-my-good-this-is-so-hot-but-stop-because-Javier-will-figure-it-out look.

-Hang up- He mouthed to her.

"Not as hot as you." Javier was -Flirting?- She questioned.

"Thank babe." She managed to get out without a Castle interupting.

"So 20 minutes?" He confirmed.

Castle flipped them over.

"Sure, sure see you then." She replied before hanging up smiling up at Castle.

He began kissing her, " I have to go in 20 mintues." She reminded him.

"I only need 10." He grinned before going in for another kiss.

* * *

**Not really smut because I couldn't bring myself to write two smut chapters in a row, sorry.**

* * *

_~Lara Knight_


	15. Chapter 15 Drunk And Hurt

**Authors Note: So...Yeah I didn't want to waste time going over what happens with Javier and Kate because Castle and Beckett are way better to play with. I know a cafe being robbed is very dramatic but I was feeling bored.**

**Chapter 15 ~ Drunk And Hurt**

* * *

Kate walked in the hotel door, walked to her bed, taking her high heels off on the way and laid down.

"Kate? You okay?" Castle questioned seeing the way she walked in.

"Mmm..." She mubbled.

Rick walked in from the kitchen. "Hey? What happened at lunch?" He asking, trying to get her attension that seemed to be elsewhere.

"Mmm..." She mumbled again.

This is when he saw her eyes closed. He walked over and sat next to her on the bed.

"Kate?" The worry clearly showing in his voice.

No reply.

"Kate, what happened at lunch?"

"I missed you." she told him, eyes still closed.

"I missed you too. Now, did something happen at lunch?" he asked softly, bushing some stray hairs from her face.

She shut her eyes tighter and nodded once.

"What?"

She smiled, which seemed completely inappropriate considering how much Castle was worring.

"Wanna go to the spa with me?" She changed the subject and sitting up.

"Haha, yes but first what happened at lunch?"

"Hahahaha. Stuff." She giggled, standing up.

"Kate...Are you drunk?"

"Hmm...Yes. You except me to do lunch with my husband sobar?" She giggled again.

"Then swimming isn't such a good idea." He laughed pulling her down by her hips.

She cringed at his touch. -Maybe he didn't notice- She thought.

"Did...Did Javier hurt you?" He asked a crack in his voice.

-He noticed- She thought. "No ,no ,no. The Cafe we went to was robbed." She explained before his writter mind had come up with every possible way she could have been hurt, or before he had left the hotel to killer Javier.

"They hurt you?" He asked in a small, guilty sounding voice.

"I tackled one, Javier the other. We saved about 12 people, Castle. It's just a few bruises." She stated.

"I wasn't there." He just stated a fact but Kate knew what he meant.

She took his hands. "Rick, It's fine. I'm here."

"I don't want you to be with Javier."

* * *

**Katherine Badass Beckett quote of the chapter: 'You have no idea what I'm capable of." ~After the storm.**

* * *

_~Lara Knight_


	16. Chapter 16 Scars

**Authors Note: Angsty. Lol I spend most of this chapter singing battle scars, kinda fits with the story so yeah.**

**Chapter 16 ~ Scars**

"I don't want to be with Javier anymore. But we are married." She stated.

"I love you, Kate. I want you all to myself, I never did sharing well at school."

-Did he say?- She questioned herself. -How drunk am I? I'm hallucinating, I must be.-

"Kate did you hear me? I love you!" Rick tried to bring her back from Beckett over-thinking-land.

"I...I love you too, Rick." She managed to say after a few seconds, realising that he did say it.

"Can I see?" He asked still serious.

She bit her lip and nodded, hoping, pledding that he wouldn't run after seeing them.

Her scars fresh and faded, new and old.

She laid back as he lifted her top, only a little through.

A deep purple bruise covered the perfect, smooth golden skin that once was on her hip.

He looked at it, starred at it. Almost as if he thought if he starred at it long enough it would disappear, before his very eyes.

But it didn't, he blinked. It was still there, purple and real. He put his hand over it, covering it.

"You said a few." He whispered because the room had become so silent.

She pointed to her arm, he saw the very real scratches, scrapped into her skin.

Once she believe he had finished glarring at it, she pointed to a flesh wound on her forehead, switch had been covered by her hair, strategicly, until now.

They did this for what could have been hours, until there were no scars left.

She grew tired. Sex with Castle, lunch with her husband (Maybe soon ex), which turned into fighting criminals, it had been a long day for Kate.

She got into bed and crawled up into a ball while Rick was in the shower, he didn't want to have one but Kate said "I don't go swimming with boys who don't shower."

Castle stepped out from the bathroom and looked at her, small and hurt.

He climbed into her bed, not for sex but for love, to protect her. He snuggled up to her, pulling her into his chest. He noticed she relaxed into it and her breath slowed more. She was safe.

Welcome to Espanie World...

"Javier, How could you?!" Lanie yelled look at Javier's bloodly face.

"They were criminals, I'm a cop." Stated blanky.

"That's not what I mean and you know it, Javi." Lanie grew madder with every word.

"She's my wife, Lanie. It's perfectly normal for me to have lunch with Kate." Javier said angerly.

"I know, Javier. Trouble just follows you around, when your together its doublely attracted to you." Lanie through her hands up in the air.

"That's not the only thing attractive." Javier wiggled his eyebrows at his angry lover, whom was no longer angry.

How could she be when he looked at her with those eyes.

She simled, "Come here." She said pulling him by the collar into her lips.

They simled and kissed until the sun went down.

* * *

**Katherine Badass Beckett quote of the chapter ~ 'Oh, Castle, the things you don't know about me could fill a book.'**

* * *

_~Lara Knight_


End file.
